Deathblood Whirlpool
Deathblood Whirlpool is the tenth case in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts, as well as the third one in the South Coast district. Characters Introduced: *Sharlyn Wetton (CIA agent) *Renatta (Trained dog) *Amanda Sotomayor (Pageant contestant) *Terry Miles (Pageant judge) *Philippe Montgomery (Kyle's father) *Harry Maine (Pageant sponsor & baseball coach) Case Background The case starts with the player and Nora MacMillon meeting Sharlyn Wetton, the CIA backup agent that Chief Nearnight had asked Thomas Ravens to bring along after his training week in Guam. Sharlyn informs the team that Alex Jackman had been seen entering a spa, and shortly afterwards an ambulance and a police car had appeared outside. To keep track of Jackman's movements, the team went to the location and found the dead body of a woman called Jackie Willies, who turned out to be the organizer of one of the district's biggest parties and also a judge in the Miss Blue Coasts beauty pageant. According to Johnny Kyle (the pageant organizer), Jackie was trying to favor her friend Amanda Sotomayor in the competition. The killer turned out to be one of the victim's friends and party staff member, Lily Hamilton. She explained that she had heard the victim speaking about some sort of smuggling and assumed it was drugs, so she reported it to the police. Actually, Jackie was hiding no drugs and she found out that Lily was giving her trouble. According to her, she had started threatening her and her family. However, Annabelle Chashiroua saw that she was exaggerating and that Lily should be taken care of, because of mental health issues. Judge Peggy Jasmine sentenced her to 2 years in Blue Coasts Psychiatric Prison Hospital and 28 years in jail after that. The next day, Philippe Montgomery showed up at the HQ to talk to the team about the pageant's sponsors. He had recorded one of their meetings and with Thomas' help, they could listen to it and hear that one of the sponsors mentioned the whole pageant having been a "cover-up for a gunrunner from the beginning". That sponsor was Harry Maine, coach of the Blue Coasts Flyingfish and current president of the Blue Coasts Sports Association. Sharlyn gave orders to watch him, while Violet Nearnight informed the player about Terry Miles (one of the case's suspects) to have been chosen as Jackie's replacement in the pageant. He was interrogated but seemed to know nothing about the weapons smuggling scheme hidden behind the pageant. Besides that, James Robert and the player found Jackie's notebook at the crime scene, which contained some maps of the district and notes mentioning MAFIA. Hans Rougel found out that the spots marked on the maps were vacant lots that had belonged to Reuben Thacks back in the day, but had been eventually inherited by Barbara Thacks. He decided to investigate the one that had been a crime scene in Jackie's case and found a metal box buried in the ground, which contained lots of papers written by Elizabeth Perkins, in which she kept track of all of MAFIA's crimes, and was apparently planning to publicly expose said criminal organization. Since the team needed to keep an eye on Harry Maine, Sharlyn arranged for the player and Jerry Bryar to be in charge of the security at the upcoming baseball game between the Bllue Coasts Flyingfish and the Townville Squirrels. Victim *'Jackie Willies' (Found in a jacuzzi bleeding from her wounds.) Murder Weapon *'Bird's beak knife' Killer *'Lily Hamilton' Suspects Alex Jackman (Miss Blue Coasts sponsor) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses coconut cream - The suspect uses healing stones - The suspect threads eyebrows Suspect's appearance: - Amanda Sotomayor (Bartender) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses healing stones - The suspect threads eyebrows Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing a paper bracelet Johnny Kyle (Miss Blue Coasts organizer) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing a paper bracelet Lily Hamilton (Party organizer) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses coconut cream - The suspect uses healing stones - The suspect threads eyebrows Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing a paper bracelet Terry Miles (Beauty therapist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses coconut cream - The suspect uses healing stones - The suspect threads eyebrows Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing a paper bracelet Quasi-suspects Philippe Montgomery (Kyle's father) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer uses coconut cream. *The killer uses healing stones. *The killer threads eyebrows. *The killer weighs between 150 and 175 lbs. *The killer is wearing a paper bracelet. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Bloody bubbles *Investigate Hot tub spa (Clues: Victim's body, Basket of stones) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Victim's face (Result: Jackie Willies' face) *Investigate Neon Color party (Clues: Torn flyer, Box) *Examine Torn flyer (Result: Stained flyer) *Examine Stained flyer (Result: Neon Color party flyer) *See what Johnny Kyle knows about the victim *Examine Box (Result: Amanda's box) *Ask Amanda Sotomayor about the victim *Examine Basket of stones (Result: Bloodstained stones) *Analyze Bloodstained stones (9:00:00) *Interview Alex Jackman about the corpse's discovery *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Death spa *Investigate Vacant lot (Clues: Pile of grass, Glowing bracelet, Cellphone case) *Examine Pile of grass (Result: Bird's beak knife) *Analyze Bird's beak knife (12:00:00) *Examine Glowing bracelet (Result: Lily Hamilton's DNA) *Question Lily Hamilton about the murder *Examine Cellphone case (Result: Unlocked cellphone case) *Quiz Alex Jackman over his mobile *Investigate Lotions counter (Clues: Cellphone, Cotton threads) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Jackie Willies' fingerprints) *Analyze Cellphone (9:00:00) *Demand explanations from Amanda Sotomayor *Examine Cotton threads (Result: Eyebrow hairs) *Examine Eyebrow hairs (Result: Terry Miles' eyebrow hairs) *See if Terry Miles has anything to say *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' Beauty and crime *Investigate Drinks bar (Clues: Papers, Torn page, Cup) *Examine Papers (Result: Message for Jackie) *Ask Johnny Kyle about the pageant contestants *Examine Torn page (Result: District police search record) *Analyze Search record (6:00:00) *Ask Lily Hamilton about her report *Examine Cup (Result: Green leaves) *Analyze Green leaves (9:00:00) *See if Terry Miles knows anything about the belladonna *Investigate Grafitti wall (Clues: Bloody footprint) *Examine Partial letters (Result: Fitgo Shoes print) *Analyze Shoe brand (6:00:00) *Examine Bloody footprint (Result: Blood sample) *Analyze Blood sample (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Dressed to Kill 3 (No stars) 'Dressed to Kill:' Warfare *See what Philippe Montgomery wants to say (Reward: 4,400 coins) *Examine Philippe's device (Result: Device unlocked) *Analyze Philippe's device (5:00:00) *Examine Unknown voice (Result: Harry Maine's voice) *See how much Terry Miles knows about the pageant (Reward: Red Jasper brooch) *Investigate Hot tub spa (Clues: Plastic bag) *Examine Plastic bag (Result: Notebook) *Examine Faded pages (Result: Maps) *Analyze Jackie's notebook (7:00:00) *Examine Vacant lot (Result: Metal detected) *Analyze Old papers (4:00:00) *Investigate Drinks bar (Clues: Sparkly card) *Talk to Amanda Sotomayor about the pageant (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Trivia *The case name was originally going to be "Bloody Bubbles", which later turned into the first chapter's name. Category:Blue Coasts cases Category:All Fanmade Cases